


An Annoying Start

by sandersonsister



Series: Soulmate AU's - Haikyuu! [21]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 10:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15839469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandersonsister/pseuds/sandersonsister
Summary: Oikawa was getting really, really tired of hearing about Akaashi Keiji.





	An Annoying Start

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello! This is one of the many one-shots I've started that's been sitting on my computer for months. I've been so focused on my multi-chapter fics I haven't worked on these for some time. So, I went through and finished this one. I hope you all enjoy! Make sure to let me know in the comments!

Oikawa was getting really tired of hearing about Akaashi Keiji.

 

It was in his first year of University that he met the former captains of Nekoma and Fukurōdani. The two had joined the same University he had and they had also joined the volleyball team – not surprising considering all three of them had received scholarships. The second Oikawa had introduced himself to the two boys they had exchanged a look before turning back toward him with two very different expressions. Bokuto had been smiling wildly while Kuroo’s eyes had narrowed as he seemed to analyze Oikawa from head to toe. For the first time, Oikawa had wondered if this was how people felt when he studied them.

 

No wonder Iwaizumi had always told him to stop.

 

It was really uncomfortable.

 

“We know you!” The Fukurōdani captain had said earnestly. “Karasuno talked about you!”

 

The smile – the very fake smile – that Oikawa had plastered on his face fell instantly at the words. “Excuse me?”

 

“The Great King!” Bokuto howled as he bounced up and down in front of Oikawa. Said boy scowled internally at the name. Ah. Well, now at least he knew how they had heard about him.

 

The real question was what Chibi-chan had said to his future teammates.

 

“You must know Chibi-chan,” Oikawa forced out through a suddenly dry throat.

 

“He’s my son!” Bokuto crowed. Oikawa frowned in confusion at the odd choice of words and Kuroo began to laugh.

 

“Nekoma and Karasuno are…rivals. We had a training camp together and have played each other on multiple occasions. We even played against each other at Nationals last year,” Kuroo explained. The words felt like a blow. Nationals. The one place Oikawa had never made it to.

 

Because of Ushiwaka.

 

Because of Tobio-chan.

 

And here he was, standing in front of two boys from powerhouse schools that had been there. And had played against Karasuno. Not to mention they were apparently friends with some of the players at said school. How…nice.

 

“I heard your sets are great!” Bokuto yelled out once again. Oikawa wondered if this boy ever stopped yelling. Probably not. “I can’t wait to hit some!”  


But when the time had come, Bokuto hadn’t seemed happy. At all. “Sorry,” the wing spiker had muttered after the first few times. He had hit the ball. He had spiked it. But apparently, it wasn’t right. “It’s just…not the same. I guess I just need to get used to it.”

 

Oikawa’s jaw had clenched when Bokuto walked away, his shoulders drooping. Kuroo had stepped up with a frown on his face. “He misses Akaashi. Give it time.”

 

That was the first time he had heard the name.

 

It really wasn’t the last.

 

“Akaashi always made sure to send it a bit closer to the net.”

 

“Akaashi was able to kind of…trick Bokuto out of those moods.”

 

“Maybe we should give Akaashi a call.”

 

“Akaashi was saying that the team is doing really well!”

 

“Akaashi-“

 

“Akaashi-“

 

“Akaashi-“  


Oikawa had never even met the new captain and setter from Fukurōdani but he was pretty sure he knew more about the boy than he was comfortable with.

 

And then he heard the words that pushed him over the edge.

 

“Akaashi finally decided – he’s coming here for University! Maybe I can talk him into joining the volleyball team!”  


Whatever control Oikawa had broke.

 

These two boys had become his friends. His teammates. Kuroo he had been able to at least somewhat synch with but Bokuto…nothing he did helped him with Bokuto. And everyone on the team knew it. What would coach do if Bokuto’s old setter, the one he took to nationals with him, joined the team? Bokuto who was one of the best spikers in the country?

 

Oikawa would be off the team.

 

He would be replaced.

 

By Akaashi Keiji.

 

“Perfect! The great Akaashi is coming to our university! Why don’t we throw a big party?!” Oikawa snapped, throwing his hands up in the air. “And of course he’ll join the team! Why wouldn’t he? With the two of you-“

 

“Oi! Wait, what’s happening right now?” Kuroo demanded.

 

“Nothing is happening right now! Can’t you see how excited I am? I’ll get to meet the great Akaashi and he’ll be able to show me all the things I’m doing wrong. Isn’t that what you’ve both been saying this entire year?”

 

Bokuto’s eyes widened in dismay and Kuroo’s mouth dropped. “Oikawa, we weren’t-“

 

“Maybe Tobio-chan will join as well. Then we can have a real party!” Oikawa continued, his hand coming up to grip at his hair in irritation.

 

“Oi, Oikawa-“

 

“Let me know what he decides,” Oikawa hissed as he turned on his heel and made his way back toward the dorms. “I wouldn’t want to miss a moment of the great Akaashi Keiji.”

 

Oikawa heard a loud howl come from behind him but he didn’t turn his head or stop walking. He stepped inside his room a few minutes later and slammed the door closed, knowing that his roommate wasn’t in. He paced the room in irritation. If Akaashi joined the school things would be extremely difficult for him next year. He wouldn’t be able to count on Bokuto’s support for him to place on the team. Kuroo was a bit more difficult. He and Oikawa had been able to get along well this past year and they played well together. But Oikawa didn’t know just how close Kuroo and Akaashi were. He knew they were friends but would that carry over in Kuroo supporting Akaashi on the team? Or would he just do it because of Bokuto?

 

Would the rest of the team follow that example? Bokuto was easily their strongest spiker, even the upper years acknowledged that. But they also knew that he wasn’t as strong as he could be.

 

Because Oikawa wasn’t Akaashi.

 

He wondered if Bokuto and Akaashi were soulmates. Maybe that was why Oikawa’s toss never seemed to connect with Bokuto as well as Akaashi’s.

 

He wished that were true. But he knew it was in vain.

 

Oikawa just wasn’t as good as the other boy.

 

At least when it came to Bokuto.

 

But Bokuto made all the difference.

 

Which tipped the scale into Akaashi’s favor.

 

But Oikawa wasn’t going to lose.

 

He just needed to find a way to win.

 

Bokuto and Kuroo both tried to talk to him about the ‘incident’ but Oikawa kept a fake smile plastered on his face and pushed the words aside. He focused harder on training. He managed to get his hands on some recorded games of Fukurōdani from Bokuto’s third year. He watched them closely, studying the way the pretty setter ( _yes_ , he was pretty. He might even be better looking than Oikawa. He wasn’t going to think about that.) set to his ace. He tried to mimic the toss during practice. The first few times, Bokuto had just frowned in confusion. Then it seemed that realization hit and the owl-like boy had stared at Oikawa with tears in his eyes. Oikawa had just ignored him and waited for Kuroo to deal with his friend.

 

It was during one such practice that the team’s manager led Akaashi Keiji into the gym. Oikawa was so startled at seeing the other boy that he actually messed up his serve.

 

It was infuriating.

 

“Akaaaaashi!” Bokuto yelled, instantly running off the court and throwing himself at the dark-haired boy. Oikawa pursed his lips. They were in the middle of practice. Shouldn’t their coach or captain say something?

 

“Ah, that must be his high school setter,” one of the second-year middle blockers muttered to their libero. “He had his admissions interview today and Bokuto talked him into meeting with coach.”

 

“Yeah, Bokuto’s been talking about him coming all week.”

 

Oh, _had_ he now? Interesting.

 

“He didn’t want to upset you,” Kuroo said quickly as he gracefully came up beside Oikawa. “He… well, he thought that if he didn’t tell you, you wouldn’t worry.”

 

Oikawa turned a furious glare onto the catlike middle blocker. Kuroo instantly held up his hands and shook his head. “No, don’t blame me! I said we should mention it.” He seemed to hesitate for a moment before speaking yet again. “If it helps any, Akaashi has told him multiple times that he isn’t going to play in college. He only agreed to meet with coach to calm Bokuto down.”

 

_Right. Because Bokuto needs this…person on the team. Because Bokuto doesn’t think I’m enough. I’m not as good as his dear Akaashi._

_Not good enough._

“It’s fine, Tetsu-chan! Shouldn’t we get back to practice?”

 

“Oikawa-“

 

“Let me try that serve again since I was interrupted.”

 

“Oi! Listen will you-“

 

“Be ready, Tetsu-chan. Here it goes!”

 

This time, the spike was in bounds.

 

And it hit the floor hard enough that every single eye turned toward Oikawa in surprise. He merely stared at the bouncing ball in accomplishment.

 

He would like to see this perfect setter do _that_.

 

“Damn, Oikawa. I don’t think any of us could have got that,” their captain muttered.

 

“I couldn’t,” their libero agreed. Oikawa smirked.

 

“Akaashi! Set to me!”

 

And there went that.

 

“I’m here to watch, Bokutoo-san.”

 

“Come on! Just one!”

 

“It’s never just one. And you have a setter.”

 

Bokuto pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. “Hey, Bo-“ Kuroo started warily.

 

“Just one!”

 

“No, Bokuto-san.”

 

“But-“

 

“Hey! Bo! Did you see that serve Oikawa just did? Awesome, right?”

 

“Yeah,” Bokuto muttered, his shoulders drooping as he looked toward Oikawa. Oikawa met his gaze icily and Bokuto instantly stood up straight. “Yeah! Great! Wasn’t it great, Akaashi?”

 

“Very impressive,” the stoic boy agreed. His slate eyes met Oikawa’s for the first time that day and Oikawa forced himself not to curse.

 

He really was prettier than he was.

 

How annoying.

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Oikawa-san. Please take care of Bokuto-san.”

 

“Akaashi!”

 

But Akaashi didn’t look toward his former captain. He just stood there, waiting to receive a response from Oikawa. The older boy could practically hear his best friend in his head, ordering him to ‘act like a real human and stop being such trash!’. He forced a smile onto his lips. “Of course! Nice to finally meet you, Aka-chan.”

 

He felt a flare of satisfaction as Akaashi seemed to twitch in irritation. Bokuto gasped loudly and looked toward Oikawa in horror. Kuroo just groaned into his hands.

 

“He does it to everyone,” Bokuto said quickly, waving his hands around madly. “He calls Kuroo Tetsu-chan! And Kageyama is Tobio-chan. And I’m-“

 

“I suppose it is better than Glasses-kun,” Akaashi said, his eyebrows raised challengingly.

 

“Huh? Who is that? You don’t wear glasses, Akaashi…”

 

But Oikawa tilted his head to the side and narrowed his eyes. “You must be talking about the blond from Karasuno.”

 

Kuroo’s flew open wide and he spun on his heel. “You call Tsukki Glasses-kun? Do you have a death wish?”

 

Oikawa rolled his eyes. “He’s nothing compared to Iwa-chan. But, I have to admit, he can’t be too bad if he dislikes Tobio-chan.”

 

“Hey, Kageyama isn’t so-“

 

“Do not finish that sentence,” Oikawa growled, his hands tightening on the ball he was holding. Kuroo’s mouth snapped shut. “We should continue with practice.”

 

“But I wanted Akaashi to-“

 

“Not now, Bokuto-san.”

 

Bokuto whined loudly and Kuroo winced. He placed a hand on his friends back and pushed him toward the court. “Come on you stupid owl. Let’s go.”

 

Oikawa tuned the two boys out as he saw Akaashi take a step toward him. Oikawa raised an eyebrow. “Yes?”

 

“I’m not planning on joining the team,” Akaashi told him bluntly. “Volleyball is fun but I will not have time for it during college. Please stop ignoring Bokuto-san outside of practice. He calls me to complain and it is very annoying.”

 

Oikawa blinked in surprise. He struggled to form words. “He-he’s been…”

 

“Calling me. I am in the middle of preparing my team for Spring High and I have exams as well. I do not need to hear about drama caused because of someone jealous-“

 

“I am _not_ jealous!”

 

“Please do not interrupt me.”

 

Oh, this kid was something. Oikawa wasn’t sure if he was impressed or just furious. A mixture of both, really. Huh. Usually it was only Tobio-chan that brought out this odd mixture of feelings. But he could tell Akaashi Keiji was far more intelligent than Tobio. Whereas Tobio had no idea what Oikawa was doing most of the time, it seemed as if Akaashi was able to read his intentions easily.

 

It incensed him.

 

“Look,” Oikawa started, lifting his hand and pointing his finger in Akaashi’s face. “You do not get to-“

 

Akaashi smacked his hand away and Oikawa broke off as a very…odd sensation spread through his arm. It wasn’t the sharp sting he expected. It was like a…like a tingling that started where their skin had touched and traveled up his arm, growing fainter and fainter until it faded all together. He looked down in surprise.

 

And cursed.

 

The spot where Akaashi’s skin had touched his own was a bright blue. His eyes darted toward the dark-haired boy and he saw that the boy in question was staring at his own hand in a kind of muted shock. The place where their skin had touched was purple.

 

Oh.

 

“Well,” Akaashi said after the two stared at their colors in silence. “I cannot say I was expecting that.”

 

“Why would we-“

 

“Akaashi! Is that what I think it is?!” Bokuto demanded, stomping over toward them. Kuroo was right behind him, his catlike eyes flickering to Oikawa’s hand then to Akaashi’s repeatedly. “No! I won’t allow it! Do you have any idea how many girls and boys we have to deal with because of this-“

 

“I don’t ask them to come.”

  
“You don’t stop them, either!”

 

“I’m sorry. Did you just say you won’t allow it?” Akaashi cut into their growing argument. Bokuto seemed to freeze where he stood.

 

“Well, I…uh… Kuroo?”

 

“He did.”

 

“You were supposed to help me!”

 

“Bro, its _Akaashi_! I can’t lie to him!”

 

“But-“

 

“I do not appreciate you telling me what to do, Bokuto-san,” Akaashi said frostily. He turned hard eyes onto Oikawa. “Oikawa-san, will you join me for dinner tonight?”

 

“Akaashi-“

 

“Of course.”

 

“Oikawa!”

 

“Alright, I’ll meet you after practice.”

 

“Kuroo! Make it stop!”

 

“Sorry, Bo. You really should have known better.”


End file.
